


Смерть и Роджерс

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, Takishiro



Series: 2 левел, миди [4]
Category: Brooklyn - Colm Toibin, Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки Барнс хотел больше узнать о смерти. Поэтому он подружился с мелюзгой Роджерсом, о котором вся улица говорила, будто он не жилец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смерть и Роджерс

**Author's Note:**

> упоминания жестокого обращения с детьми. Автор вдохновлялся в какой-то степени также текстами Прах Анджелы и Под цветной шапкой.

Баки Барнса завораживала смерть. Сам он за свои восемь лет даже ни разу не болел, только пару раз отлеживался в кровати после отцовской порки, но это, ясное дело, не считалось. Смерть была таинственной, окруженной неясными и тревожными обрядами. Как-то раз мать сказала: «А мальчишка Роджерсов-то не жилец, Сара вон уже и священника позвала…» У Баки холодок прошел по спине — от странного, граничащего с испугом возбуждения. Мальчишка Роджерсов был мелкий, не умел играть и не заслуживал его внимания. Но сейчас он пожалел, что не всмотрелся в него повнимательнее. Смерть не придет просто так к мелюзге, должно быть, что-то в нем ее привлекло.

Естественно, он не спал, пытаясь дождаться момента, когда отец Флуд выйдет от Роджерсов. Наверное, когда священник уходит, ты окончательно умираешь. Баки попытался представить себе мелюзгу Роджерса после его ухода: он будет лежать совсем неподвижно, а все станут ходить вокруг и плакать. Но как, интересно, ему быть, если зачешется нос или захочется в туалет? Или мертвым совсем-совсем не хочется?

Ночью он лежал рядом с Беккой и представлял себя мертвым: пытался не шевелиться и не хотеть по нужде, так и заснул. А Роджерс, как оказалось, выжил; с утра они с Бекки, пытаясь не прыснуть от смеха, прислушивались к громким облегченным рыданиям Сары на кухне. Совсем как маленькая.

Через месяц Роджерс пошел в школу, и Баки после уроков увязался за ним следом.

— Чего тебе надо? — сказал тот неприветливо. Он слегка горбился, но шагал довольно бодро.

— А правда, что ты скоро умрешь?

Мелюзга Роджерс остановился, глянул хмуро.

— Кто это тебе сказал?

— Моя мама. Она говорит, ты на ладан дышишь.

— Я в ингалятор дышу, — настороженно сказал Стив. — У меня ассма.

— Ух ты! А от ассмы можно умереть? К тебе из-за этого священника звали?

— Не из-за этого. Из-за чахотки. От ассмы не так легко умереть, а от чахотки — пожалуйста.

У Фрэнсиса было то же самое, вспомнил Баки. Мелюзга Роджерс явно знал, что говорил.

— А так можно сразу? И ассма, и чахотка?

Роджерс фыркнул и сразу стал важным.

— У меня всегда так было. И ассма, и чахотка, и еще анемия…

— Анемия — это монашье имя, — решил Баки. — Сестра Анемия…

Стив засмеялся. Он выталкивал из себя смех через силу, будто его тощая грудь не могла с ним справиться.

— А еще у меня сколиоз — это когда спина болит, и сердце слабое, и… дальтонизм, вот.

— Брось заливать, — восхищенно сказал Баки. Он почувствовал себя бедняком перед Рокфеллером. Он и простуды никогда не мог схватить, чтоб хоть пару дней не ходить в школу.

— Ничего я не заливаю, — отрезал Стив.

— А что сказал отец Флуд? — не унимался Баки. Они уже подходили к дому. Баки было жалко прерывать разговор.

— Как обычно, — Стив шевельнул острым плечом. Если присмотреться, оно было выше, чем другое. — Сказал, что дело в руках Божьих, и что если молиться, то я поправлюсь.

— Врал, — заключил Баки. Не то, чтоб он не доверял Богу. Но если тот не смог вылечить Фрэнсиса, несмотря на все мамины молитвы, то перед таким букетом болезней Он просто сразу умоет руки.

— Врал, — вздохнул Стив. — Мама тоже врет.

— Все они, — сказал Баки. — Взрослые. Пойдем на лестнице посидим.

Стив снова вздохнул:

— Я не долезу.

Пришлось его подсаживать. Они забрались высоко, к окну бакиной квартиры.

— Я думал, если причаститься, точно умрешь…

— Я раньше тоже так думал, — шепотом признался Стив и обхватил руками тощие коленки, все в болячках. — А чего это ты?

— М-м?

— Чего ты вдруг стал со мной водиться?

— Я не знаю никого из нашего квартала, кому священника звали. Миссис Оффенбаум не считается. А ты дашь в ингалятор подышать?

— Захотел, — фыркнул Стив. — Он же в больнице стоит. Тебя и не подпустят, если у тебя нет ассмы.

Баки снова тяжело ощутил земную несправедливость.

— Если б у меня свой был, я бы дал, — примирительно сказал Стив. Все-таки он неплохой парень, мелюзга Роджерс. Зря Баки раньше не обращал на него внимания.

 

О скучном взрослые никогда не стеснялись рассказывать. Смерть была интересной до мурашек на спине. И потому о ней говорили слишком мало. Отдаленно Баки был с ней знаком. Старая миссис Оффенбаум с девятого этажа умерла зимой, и родственники сидели у нее целых три дня и три ночи. Нула Финли поехала в больницу за ребеночком, а вернулась одна и потом долго не разговаривала ни с кем. Им с Беккой сказали, правда, что младенцы в детском отделении кончились, и Нуле не досталось. Но Баки каким-то образом понимал, что в этом замешана смерть. Мистер Коннор из бакалеи утопил доллиных котят, они сперва пищали, а потом перестали. Баки с тех пор не ходил в эту лавку, бегал к Форстеру на соседней улице — хотя мистер Форстер был нехристь, и от родителей могло попасть. Иисус умер на кресте — но потом воскрес, так что, наверное, это не считалось. Патрика Пирса после восстания расстреляли англичане. Отец говорил, что Баки уже достаточно взрослый, чтоб умереть за Ирландию. Правда, когда Баки сняли с парохода, на котором он собирался ехать сражаться против черно-рыжих, мама закатила отцу такой скандал, что месяца два в доме об Ирландии не слышали.

А еще — фотокарточка Фрэнсиса на стене. Он был одет в белую рубашку с галстучком, и вид имел ябедный. Баки его не любил: у Фрэнсиса была раздражающая привычка следить за ним глазами. О нем нельзя было говорить в доме. Когда-то Баки думал, что это и есть смерть — человек вот он, на четком снимке, а слов для него нет. А еще как-то раз он наткнулся на игрушки Фрэнсиса в комоде с бельем и вытащил деревянный паровозик. Тогда мама в первый раз в жизни его побила. Даже Бекка, которая обычно смеялась, если брата наказывали, пожалела его и отдала лакричную конфету. Бекка была не дурой и понимала — Фрэнсис угроза не только для Баки, а для всех детей Барнсов.

Ни их с Беккой, ни маленькую Эллен никогда не снимали фотографическим аппаратом.

— Может, это из-за фото, — сказал он Стиву. Они убежали гулять к железной дороге, и теперь сидели на нагретых рельсах, глядя в глубину тоннеля. — Если тебя снимут на аппарат, считай, что ты умер… У тебя есть карточки?

Он почесал болячку на локте. Стив хлопнул его по руке.

— Будешь чесать, у тебя рука почернеет и отвалится!

Сара Роджерс работала в больнице. Значит, Стив знал, что говорит. Баки попытался представить себя без руки. Получалось ужасно неудобно.

— Есть одна, где я с мамой.

Баки присвистнул и в душе посетовал на неразумность взрослых. Уж миссис Роджерс должна знать, что бывает от фотокарточек. Он вскочил.

— Пойдем, пройдемся.

— Куда?

— На кладбище.

Стив немного помедлил, а потом бросился за другом.

 

На кладбище было хорошо, прохладно и зелено. Казалось, они убежали из Бруклина в таинственный лес.

— Смотри! Тут мистер Миллер, наверное, брат нашего мистера Миллера.

— Гляди, какой склеп! Кто такой отгрохал, интересно? Он больше, чем наша кухня!

— Больше, чем наша спальня!

— Ау-у! Тут эхо!

— Баки, ты что, нельзя… Ау-уу!

— Ух ты, какой ангел!

— Он не-про-пор-циональный, — сморщил нос Стив.

— Ну и подумаешь, — Баки стало за ангела обидно. Он не знал, что такое непропор… тьфу ты, но звучало нехорошо.

Когда им надоело читать имена и разглядывать надгробные памятники, они улеглись в траву.

— А ты? — спросил вдруг Баки.

— Что я?

— Где хочешь лежать?

Стив перевернулся на живот и задумался.

— Я хочу под яблоней, — сказал он наконец.

— Ну ладно, — потянулся Баки, — пошли искать яблоню…

Они нашли ее недалеко от кладбищенской ограды. Слышно было, как гудят машины, но в общем место было тихим и спокойным, и могилы вокруг — простые, без роскоши и непропорциональных ангелов.

— А если кто-нибудь займет раньше? Это ведь мое место…

Баки задумался. Потом вынул из сумки грифельную доску, написал на ней «Стивен Роджерс» и с размаху воткнул в землю.

— Ты чего? — испугался Стив. — Сестра Мэри Бриджет из тебя душу выбьет.

— Подумаешь, — Баки чувствовал себя очень храбрым. — Я ей скажу, что Паттерсоны отобрали и разбили. Они нехристи, сестра Мэри Бриджет мне поверит… Зато у тебя место забито. Это наша яблоня!

— А ты будешь ко мне приходить?

— Буду, — серьезно кивнул Баки. — Ну, не каждый день, школа ведь, мать — гоняет… Но два раза неделю точно. Буду тебе все рассказывать. И про школу, и про улицы…

— И про бейсбол.

— Про бейсбол тоже. А если наши продуют, все равно рассказывать?

Стив подумал.

— Не. Тогда лучше не надо.

— По рукам! — Баки хлопнул его по ладони.

И тут пошел дождь, сильный, мгновенно вставший стеной. Баки схватил Стива за руку и, задыхаясь от смеха, потащил в ближайший склеп.

— Извините, пожалуйста, — сказал Стив мертвецам.

Баки подумал, что если Стив простудится, он, пожалуй, может умереть прямо сейчас. Почему-то вместо интереса эта мысль вызвала страх. Он на всякий случай прижал Стива к себе и укрыл курткой.

— Ты не боишься мертвых? — прошептал Стив ему в шею. Нос у него был мокрый.

— Не-а, — сказал Баки. — Нас же двое. Справимся.

Так они и сидели, глядя, как за каменными стенами их убежища льется дождь, пока не пришел кладбищенский сторож и не погнал их. Баки еще и оплеуха досталась.

— Ну и подумаешь, — сказал он, когда они вынеслись за ограду. — Вот в следующий раз тебя сюда принесут с оркестром, тогда он умоется! А я… а я буду гроб нести, пусть тогда попробует хоть что-нибудь сказать!

— А ты будешь? — спросил Стив. Баки почувствовал, что сморозил глупость. Нести гроб — большое дело, а они со Стивом дружат-то без году неделя.

— А можно?

— Конечно, можно.

У Баки потеплело где-то в животе, как бывало, если отец его хвалил. Дождь стал тише, но не перестал, и остаток пути до дома Стив проделал в куртке. Когда они вернулись, уже стемнело. Долли вышла из-за мусорного бака, потерлась о ноги, прося еды. Стив чихнул.

— Аллергия, — объяснил он. Еще одно монашье имя. Баки нечего было дать кошке, но он погладил ее по загривку. Кажется, опять у нее будут маленькие…

— Интересно, — сказал он Стиву, — почему взрослые боятся говорить о том, как родятся и как умирают?

Потом он подсадил мелюзгу Роджерса на пожарную лестницу. Роджерсу хорошо — у него матери никогда дома нет. Баки от мамы влетело бы разве что мокрым полотенцем, но вот отец — это настоящая опасность. Лучше бы он не заметил, как поздно Баки возвращается.

Заметил, конечно. И задал трепку. Но, как думал Баки после, лежа в постели на животе, в общем день был не так уж плох.

 

Баки никогда не был примерным учеником. Упаси его Господь. Но кое-что он смекал, например, что Библия — совсем не скучная книжка. Конечно, просиживать в воскресенье несколько часов без движения, пока отец Флуд читает проповедь, — веселья мало. Но из этих проповедей можно было много чего почерпнуть Например, в Библии сказано: «Родила Мария сына своего, первенца, и положила его в ясли». А ведь они были в каком-то хлеву на дороге, никаких больниц или магазинов рядом, даже завалящей заправки. Еще одно подтверждение, что насчет младенчиков, которых покупают в больнице, взрослые врут.

А главное — родители могут запрещать тебе читать страницу о происшествиях в газетах, но никому в здравом уме не придет мысль отбирать у ребенка Библию или жития святых. А ведь то, что там написано, засунет за пояс любые газетные истории. Взять хоть святого Дионисия, который протопал пол-Парижа с собственной отрубленной головой в руках. А потом, будто она ему вдруг надоела, сунул голову какой-то женщине, лег и умер. Или вот святой Стефан, которого побили камнями, а он потом зачем-то всех лечил из могилы.

Все они были, как и Стив, отмечены смертью. Поэтому Баки даже не удивился, когда Стив кинулся в драку с Паттерсонами. Для такого и вправду надо быть мучеником. Правильно кинулся, конечно: Паттерсоны мучили Долли, которая мяукала на всю улицу. У Стива, когда он это услышал, даже лицо изменилось. Он побежал, не слушая, что Баки ему кричит, и сходу пнул младшего Паттерсона по ноге. Тот обомлел. Баки мог его понять: он тоже застыл, глядя на мелюзгу Роджерса, окруженного этими махинами.

— Оставь кошку в покое, — потребовал Стив, вскинув к лицу кулаки. Выглядело это комично, так что братья хором заржали. Старший размахнулся — и Стив полетел на землю. Долли воспользовалась ситуацией и вырвалась с диким мявом.

— Тебе чего, мелочь, — с неподдельным интересом спросил старший, — жить надоело?

Баки никогда не полез бы в драку с Паттерсонами. Но те избивали Стива, и это было ужасно неправильно. Бить того, кто и так умрет. Он не был таким хлюпиком, как Стив; он засветил старшему Паттерсону в глаз, младшего повалил на землю, но тут его и скрутили. Стива держал средний брат, едва не вывихнув ему руку. Баки сплюнул кровь с расквашенной губы, и будто между прочим сказал:

— Зря ты его трогаешь, Билли. У него же ско-ли-оз, — почему-то все остальные Стивовы болезни из головы вылетели.

— Чего? — сказал старший Паттерсон.

— Да ничего, — Баки попытался пожать плечами, но его слишком крепко держали. — Ты сколиозом в детстве болел?

— Чего? снова сказал Паттерсон. Мелюзга Роджерс скривился: зачем ты, мол, о моих болезнях кому попало рассказываешь. Маленький еще, не понимает, что такое военная хитрость.

— Все, — сказал Баки. — Теперь ты скрутишься и помрешь. Я-то болел уже, мне ничего не будет. А на тебе вон его кровь, считай, уже заразился.

— Брешешь, — сказал Паттерсон, а средний брат торопливо убрал руки от Стива.

— Зуб даю. К нему священник соборовать приходил, не знаешь, что ли?

Паттерсон, хоть был и нехристь, про соборование знал.

— Тьфу на вас, — сказал он с нарочитой небрежностью. — Ходите тут заразные… Пошли, парни, еще на мелюзгу время тратить…

Стив, видимо, раскусил военную хитрость, потому что ссаженной в кровь ладонью звонко приложил младшего Паттерсона по шее. Тот испуганно выругался и стал тереть испачканное место. .

— Все, я тебя заразил! А будете Долли трогать, еще и чахотку получите!

Он закашлялся — совсем натурально, Баки бы так не изобразил.

То, что должно было стать организованным отступлением, превратилось в паническое бегство. Стив поднял с земли камень и бросил вслед, проорав:

— И ассмой заражу!

— И поли-ми-литом! — Баки, не в силах оставаться в стороне, тоже бросил камень вслед обидчикам. Он задыхался от хохота, и не сразу понял, что Стив рядом задыхается по-настоящему.

— Эй, ты чего? — он усадил друга прямо на заляпанный кровью тротуар. — Стив? Ты что, уже помираешь?

Тот со скрежетом пытался вдохнуть, но у него не получалось. Руки шарили по карманам, и в конце концов выудили мятую коробку папирос и спички, которые Стив тут же уронил. Баки сейчас даже не поразился, что мелюзге Роджерсу разрешают курить, он торопливо зажег одну папиросу и сунул тому в зубы.

Стив сделал несколько судорожных затяжек и понемногу перестал скрежетать. Посидел еще немного и сказал:

— Это не настоящие. Они аптекарские. От ассмы. Хочешь?

Баки кивнул, затянулся. Вкус был правда что аптечный, совсем не как у бычков, которые он курил тайком от отца. Но зато и кашлять не хотелось.

— Хорошо мы их уделали, ковбой, — сказал он, картинным жестом передавая папиросу обратно.

— Тоже мне уделали. Зачем ты им… про это. Со мной и так никто водиться не хочет. Я бы и без тебя справился.

— Уж конечно, справился бы, — проворчал Баки.

Стив вскочил и пошел прочь. Баки нагнал его через несколько шагов.

— Куда ты?

— К маме в больницу, — сказал Роджерс, не оборачиваясь. — Обещал зайти.

Баки молча шел следом.

— Думаешь, доллины котята целы? — спросил в конце концов Стив.

— Если целы, так он их опять утопит, — вздохнул Баки.

— Мистер Коннор?

— Ага.

Стив выпрямился, даже кривые плечи выровнялись.

— Не утопит. Мы не дадим.

 

Вечером оказалось, впрочем, что котята Долли — меньшая из забот Баки. Отец видел, как они со Стивом дымили за магазином. И, как назло, в этот же день ему пришло письмо от дяди Эдди из Донегола. Все в их семье знали — после писем из Донегола к папаше Барнсу подходить нельзя. Бекка забилась в угол, и даже мама в этот раз побоялась остановить отца.

На следующий день Баки в школе едва мог сидеть, а после школы жизнь представлялась тоскливой и безрадостной. Он размышлял, что можно поделать с отцовским самоуправством. Выходило, что ничего. Было так тоскливо, что он даже не стал ждать Стива после уроков, пошел прямиком домой, потом в лавку за продуктами. И только возвращаясь, услышал за спиной знакомые шаги.

— Эй, Бак! Ты чего? Что случилось?

— Да так. От отца досталось. Он вчера увидел, как мы с тобой курили.

— Но это же не настоящие сигареты, Бак! Ты почему ему не сказал?

У Стива в глазах горело настоящее возмущение. Все-таки, снисходительно решил Баки, этот пацан не от мира сего. Он не знает, что спорить с папашей Барнсом — себе дороже, а главное — бесполезно.

— Пойдем, — сверкнул глазами Стив. — Пойдем сейчас же, я ему скажу, что это лечебные! Это же несправедливо!

Баки снова вспомнил про мучеников. За Роджерсом нужен глаз да глаз, а то не успешь оглянуться — а он топает по Бруклину со своей же головой наперевес. Он схватил Стива за плечо.

— Не подходи к нему даже! Он на твои ассмы не посмотрит, выдерет! И вообще… не вздумай.

Стив понурил голову.

— Очень было больно?

— Да ерунда, — тут же соврал Баки. — Подумаешь, трепка. У сестры Мэри Бриджет и то рука крепче.

Никогда не битый Стив глядел с восхищением.

— Знаешь, — сказал Стив, задумчиво пнув консервную банку, — когда я умру, я бы мог стать твоим ангелом-хранителем.

— Как это?

— Ну-у, — протянул Стив. — Вот предположим, ты сидишь и куришь, и не видишь, как твой папа идет. А я сверху лечу и все вижу. Я могу тебя в спину толкнуть, чтоб ты понял. Или мусорный бак опрокинуть — он поскользнется, выругается, и ты услышишь. И сигарету спрячешь.

Баки взглянул пораженно:

— Ничего себе у тебя котелок работает!

— Работает, не жалуюсь, — не очень скромно отозвался Стив.

— Не знаю, — Баки и правда не очень хорошо знал иерархию на небе, но ему казалось, что ангел-хранитель — это как-то мелко. — Ты мог бы стать защитником. Как святая Катерина.

— Защитником чего?

Баки пожал плечами:

— Бруклина. Нью-Йорка. Может, и всей Америки.

— Ничего, — Стив наморщил нос. — Мне и тебя хватит. Еще и с тобой набегаюсь.

— Придурок, — пробормотал Баки, чтоб не выдать снова разлившегося в груди теплого чувства.

— Тупица, — не остался в долгу Стив. — Давай занесем к тебе пакеты и пойдем ко мне. У мамы куча всяких мазей.

 

Теперь Баки лежал на продавленной кровати в комнате Стива, пострадавшим местом кверху. От арники боль, оставшаяся со вчерашнего вечера, стала тупой и далекой. Стив не постеснялся смазать ему задницу, и руки у него были легкие. Баки хотел спросить, собирается ли Стив тоже работать в больнице, когда вырастет, — но тут вспомнил, что тот не вырастет. Это было странно. Хотя, наверное, все дети умирают, прежде чем стать взрослыми. Потому что иначе те хоть как-то походили бы на детей, из которых выросли. Может, когда-нибудь Бог спустит на землю нового, большого Фрэнсиса. Наверняка с пропитой рожей и с ремнем.

У Стива был сочувственный вид. На него-то, конечно, рука ни у кого не поднимется. Его даже сестра Мэри Бриджет жалела и говорила, будто его молитвы Бог слышит лучше. Наверняка она была права: уж если Бог собирается забрать Стива, то будет за ним присматривать, пока не возьмет обратно на небо.

— Вот если б мне тоже чахотку, — вздохнул он. — Или еще какую болезнь… Может, папаша бы меня не тронул. Стив долго не отвечал.

— Лучше б меня били каждый день, а только б я не болел, — сказал он тихо.

— Да ну тебя!

— Ты не знаешь. Меня никто в игру не берет, потому что я бегать не умею, и в мяч не могу, и вообще…

— Ну и что. Зато ты вон какие штуки придумываешь!

— Мама и говорит, что я придумываю, потому что целыми днями дома сижу. И потому что друзей у меня нет.

«А я?» — чуть не спросил Баки. Но вместо этого сказал:

— А зато их не пустят в ингалятор дышать!

 

Вечером, когда отец пришел домой, Баки делал уроки за столом в кухне. Папаша Барнс подошел к нему, навис. От него разило виски. Баки сжался. Но это хорошо, что отец наткнулся на него первого, а не на маму или на Бекку.

— Учишься, сынок?

Баки кивнул, не поднимая взгляда.

— Ты прости за вчерашнее, а, Джимми, — тяжелая рука отца опустилась ему на голову, взлохматила волосы. — Ну откуда ж мне было знать, что это такие хитрые сигареты.

Тут уж Баки вскинул голову.

— Откуда ты…?

— Твой дружок ко мне пришел. Да как набросится! Сам от горшка два вершка, дунешь — улетит, а туда же. Храбрый этот Роджерс. Настоящая кельтская душа. Нам бы тогда таких побольше — глядишь, и не проиграли бы, и Мик бы остался жив… Э, да что теперь. Ты, сынок, возьми, — отец протянул ему засаленный четвертак, — в кино вон сходите…

Папаша Барнс ушел в спальню; слышно было, как заныли пружины кровати, а потом — как он храпит. Баки сидел и невидящим взглядом глядел на задание по математике.

Пока не вспомнил, что святые мученики способны делать чудеса.

Вот только чудеса происходили обычно после смерти. И это значило, что Стив скоро умрет.

 

Будто в ответ на его мысли Стив на следующий день не появился в школе. После уроков Баки на всякий случай побродил по двору, думая, что, может, Стив просто опоздал на уроки, и Баки его не увидел. Но нет — мелюзги Роджерса нигде не было. Баки поплелся домой, и его нагнали Пат Миллиган с Джимми Райли. Они уже не в первый раз звали его играть в мяч, но в последнее время Баки так увлекся Роджерсом, что на ребят времени не оставалось. К тому же все это — игра в мяч с Патом и Джимми, походы на стройку, посиделки у Джимми дома с обязательным просмотром засаленных карт с неприличными рисунками… Все это было до ужаса одинаково. Может быть, думал Баки, люди потому и умирают, что жизнь становится слишком одинаковой, слишком скучной?

И все-таки он уже собирался пойти с ребятами, когда подбежал самый младший из Паттерсонов.

— Не берите его, парни! Он заразный! У него си-фи-лис!

Да уж. Доверь Паттерсонам превратить благородную болезнь во что-нибудь… эдакое. Одно слово — нехристи.

Набить морду мальчишке не получилось: когда рядом не было братьев, он бегал быстрее всех в квартале. А ребята все-таки испугались, скомканно попрощались и убежали — без него.

Ну и ладно.

Пришлось долго бросать камешки Роджерсу в окно — оно было закрыто и занавешено. Но в конце концов открылось, и выглянул по-настоящему обрадованный Стив.

— Я думал, ты умер, — сказал ему Баки.

— Не, я еще не… Просто спина разболелась. Сильно. Вот меня мама дома и оставила.

Баки забрался к нему в комнату. Постель Стива была разобрана, а сам он был одет в огромную, не по возрасту, рубашку с подвернутыми рукавами

— Папина, — объяснил Стив и отложил книжку, которую читал.

— Сильно болит?

Стив повел левым плечом.

— Давай намажу, как ты меня?

Мелюзга Роджерс улыбнулся:

— Давай.

Баки мазал ему спину, ощущая под руками горячее, воспаленное. Стив немного нагнулся вперед, склонив светлую голову, как мученик на иконе.

— Ты красивый, — вырвалось у Баки.

— Ты чего это, Бак? — испуганно спросил Стив.

Он и сам испугался: чего доброго, Стив примет его за нэнси.

— Правда. Ты как будто святой на картинке. Они так же…

Что «так же», Баки не договорил. Не знал, как это объяснить. Как и святые, Стив нес на себе отпечаток чего-то большего, чем обычная жизнь: школа, игра в мяч и попытки вытащить отца из паба. Стив был тронут чем-то вечным и непостижимым. Но Баки понятия не имел, как это выразить. Поэтому намазал Стиву спину остатками арники и плюхнулся рядом на кровать, уставившись в его книжку. Книга его не слишком вдохновляла. Было еще не поздно заявиться к ребятам и на деле доказать им, что ничем он не болен.

— Спорим, — сказал Стив, — ты не знаешь, как сводить бородавки с помощью дохлой кошки.

Тут Баки и попался. У него никогда не было бородавок, но такую информацию нельзя было пропускать мимо ушей. Он устроился поудобнее у стенки и стал слушать, как Стив читает.

 

Не то, чтоб Баки нарочно искал дохлую кошку. Сводить ему было нечего, да и метод, если честно, казался ему не слишком надежным. Но кошка нашлась сама в неожиданном месте — около парикмахерской мистера Вайсмана.

Баки присел рядом на колени. Животное лежало очень прямо, вытянув лапы, будто ставшие деревянными. Морда осунулась, шерсть свалялась. Наверное, она стала старой, легла на солнце и умерла. Хорошо, подумал Баки, что сейчас почти лето.

Он вздохнул и поднял кошку за хвост.

С другой стороны ее тело оказалось облеплено белыми кишащими червями. Баки не был девчонкой, да и дохлых животных видел не впервые. Каое-то время он следил за суетой червей. Но потом опустил кошку на место. Тащить ее с собой больше не хотелось.

Около дома пузатая Долли вышла его встретить.

— Ты не умирай, — велел он ей. Долли только фыркнула и пошла дальше. Наверное, у нее и правда девять жизней.

Ночью Баки проснулся от кошмара. Ему привиделся Стив в своей большой рубашке с подвернутыми рукавами. Он лежал в могиле, подложив руку под щеку, и не замечал, как на него наползает полчище белых червей.

Рядом заворочалась Бекка.

— Ты чего?

— Ничего, спи.

Баки замотал головой, пытаясь стряхнуть сон. Он не хотел, чтобы Стиви ели черви. Захотелось поговорить с кем-нибудь про сон; с мамой, чтоб успокоила. Но это было все равно, что говорить о Фрэнсисе.

 

Он нашел священника на заднем дворе церкви. Тот ухаживал за настурциями престарелого отца Кинни. Флуд был еще совсем молодой, только недавно перебрался сюда из Иннишкорти. Бекка однажды сказала, что женится на нем, когда вырастет, и ее все засмеяли: на священниках ведь жениться нельзя.  
От отца Флуда пахло застарелым потом и перегаром, так же, как от папаши Барнса. Должно быть, все ирландцы так пахнут. Когда Баки вырастет, у него, наверное, будет другой запах — он-то уже американец.

— Отец Флуд, а после смерти люди правда-правда уходят на небо?

— Молодой человек, мне показалось, что в последнее время вы уделяли недюжинное внимание урокам катехизиса. Я ошибался?

— Просто, — сказал Баки, — зачем тогда кладбища?

— Вот так вопросы у вас, молодой Барнс. Чувствую, вы решили затеять казуистическую беседу…

— Никакую не ка-зу… Я просто не понимаю.

Отец Флуд поднял его под мышки и усадил на высокую каменную скамейку.

— На самом деле все просто. Кладбища — для живых. Мертвые уходят на небо, им становится не до нас. Но людям необходимо место, чтобы помнить. Поэтому они и ходят на могилы.

— Так что же получается, там никого и нет? — Баки чувствовал, будто его облапошили. А как же их со Стивом договор? — Выходит, это все равно, что… фотокарточка?

— Совершенно верно, — отец Флуд казался довольным, как будто Баки хорошо отвечал урок. — А души умерших, к сожалению, нам недостижимы.

— А черви? — все-таки спросил Баки.

— И червям достается только оболочка, а не мы. Представь себе… пакет из-под яблок, когда яблоки уже съедены.

— И мертвый точно-точно ничего не чувствует?

— Абсолютно. А почему это вы начали задаваться такими вопросами, молодой Барнс? У вас есть все предпосылки, чтобы прожить неприлично долго, стать заправским американцем и послужить этой гостеприимной стране, аминь…

Баки пожал плечами.

— Я не понимаю, почему люди умирают.

Отец Флуд рассмеялся.

— Если б вы это понимали, молодой Барнс, вы были бы умнее папы римского. А судя по вашим школьным успехам, это, к прискорбию, не так…

— Про старых я знаю, — быстро заговорил Баки, — я не знаю про таких, — он едва не сказал «таких, как Стив», но почему-то побоялся, — таких, как я? Миссис Уилкинс говорила, что Бог забирает только самых лучших, потому что ему жалко, что они тут, а не с ним.

— Миссис Уилкинс тоже не может сравниться в мудрости с папой римским. Господь любит всех своих детей. Даже тех, кто прогуливает уроки и подкидывает учителям в портфели усопших мышей…

— Это не я, — на всякий случай сказал Баки. Но разговор начинал принимать удручающий оборот, а на его вопросы у отца Флуда, кажется, не было ответа. Но, по крайней мере, сейчас он не врал.

Священник высморкал Баки нос своим платком, сунул мятную конфету и велел прочитать пять раз «Радуйся, Мария». Баки все это не слишком-то успокоило.

До вечера еще было время и Баки, сбегав в бакалею, решил зайти к Стиву. Но на этот раз, когда он постучал в окно, выглянула грозная Сара Роджерс.

— Стив не может выйти, он болеет.

— Я знаю, — сказал Баки. — У него спина болит. Можно, я с ним посижу?

— Это не спина, — сказала Сара. — Он серьезно заболел. Ты зачем его по улицам таскал несколько дней кряду? Ты разве не знаешь, что он слабенький?

— Никакой он не слабенький, — спорить со взрослыми опасно, но Баки не мог допустить, чтоб его друга оскорбляли зря. — Он Паттерсонам перцу задал. Он сильный, как святые мученики.

— Что у вас только в голове, — вздохнула Сара. — Иди домой. Если… когда Стив выздоровеет, он сам за тобой зайдет.

Лицо у нее сделалось чудное, будто она снова собиралась плакать, как тогда, на кухне.

Баки никуда не пошел. Просто забрался чуть повыше по пожарной лестнице. Может быть, миссис Роджерс выйдет в магазин или на дежурство, и тогда он заберется к Стиву. Он сидел так долго — час, два или вечность. Внизу у дома миссис Уилкинс препиралась с безработным мужем. Проехал старьевщик со своей тележкой. Долли пришла погреться на облитый солнцем мусорный бак. На горизонте проступал город, очертания были нечеткими из-за облаков и смога. По руке у Баки пробежала божья коровка и тут же улетела.

В конце концов внизу снова открылось окно.

— Сидишь? — позвала миссис Роджерс.

— Сижу.

— Можешь сбегать в аптеку за лекарством? Я не хочу оставлять Стива…

В аптеку он слетал быстро — одна нога здесь, другая там. Но к другу его все равно не пустили.

— Зачем, скажи на милость, тебе понадобилось тащить его на кладбище?

Баки понимал, что про доску со Стивовым именем лучше промолчать. Тем более, если верить отцу Флуду, они с этим кладбищем сваляли дурака.

— Там интересно, — сказал он.

У миссис Роджерс появилась злая морщинка на лбу.

— Что же всему кварталу не терпится похоронить моего сына, — проговорила она себе под нос.

«Я не удерживала их», — говорила мать Патрика Пирса, когда они с братом затеяли восстание, зная, что умрут. Отец заставил Баки выучить это стихотворение. «Господь, я не удерживала их, когда они шагнули за порог…» Но миссис Роджерс, похоже, Стива будет держать изо всех сил.

— Ну и что, — сказал Баки, — если он умрет, я все равно с ним буду дружить.

И полез обратно в свое убежище.

На сей раз он сидел почти до самой ночи. Глядел сверху, как рабочие возвращаются домой. В окнах позажигался свет. Из ближней квартиры потянуло запахом картошки с рыбой, и живот у Баки разговорился.

Миссис Роджерс снизу крикнула:

— Так и сидишь?

— Так и сижу, — Баки сжался поплотнее. Ноги уже немножко затекли.

— А дома тебя что ж, не хватятся?

— Мне домой нельзя. У отца получка. Мама с сестрами к тете Бетти пошли. Я ей сказал, что у друзей переночую.

— Иисусе Мария, — сказала миссис Роджерс.

 

Он сидел в тесной кухоньке Роджерсов, ел сэндвич с тунцом, благоразумно убрав локти со стола, и все время косился на закрытую дверь, за которой был Стив.

— Не могу я тебя к нему пустить, — сказала миссис Роджерс. — У него ангина. Ты можешь заразиться. Твоя мать мне не простит… Поспишь в кухне. Давай-ка ложись, поздно уже.

Он свернулся на тесном диване, укрытый старым пледом с помпонами. Изо всех сил таращил глаза, когда миссис Роджерс открыла дверь той комнаты, но ничего не увидел, кроме множества склянок на столе. Потом дверь закрылась, оставив только светлую щель. Баки думал, что не будет спать совсем, но отчего-то заснул тут же.

Он проснулся среди ночи оттого, что кухню залил свет. Миссис Роджерс стояла в летнем пальто и искала ключ на столе.

— Стиву хуже, — сказала она. — Я побегу в больницу, попробую уговорить доктора Керри…

Больница, как знал Баки, — совсем плохая новость. От больницы недалеко и до священника.

Он осоловело кивнул. Миссис Роджерс забыла сказать, чтоб он не входил к Стиву, и Баки решил, что можно. Дождавшись, пока стук каблуков утихнет за окном, он прокрался в ту комнату.

Стив лежал на постели, совсем маленький и горячий, и стонал.

— Спишь? — друг не ответил. Баки взял его за руку и едва не обжегся.

— Эй, Стив. Это я.

Глаза у Стива были закрыты, но непонятно было, спит он или нет.

— Ты лучше не умирай, — попросил Баки. — Нам с тобой еще доллиных котят спасать. Я без тебя один не справлюсь. А она скоро уже…

Было очень тихо. Баки не знал, сколько времени, но по глухой темноте за окном понимал — очень поздно. Маленький ночник с жидким светом не спасал. Баки даже показалось, что от него еще страшнее.

Стив заметался по постели, выпростал голую ногу. Баки засунул ее обратно под одеяло и ощутил, что смерть совсем рядом. Она была вокруг — в этой оглушающей тишине, в беспомощном свете ночинка, в слабом дыхании ветра, колыхавшего занавеску. И Баки был с ней один на один, потому что Стив лежал больной и не считался.

Сейчас Баки понял, почему взрослые отказывались говорить о смерти.

Ничего интересного в ней не было. Было страшное, неумолимое. Была беспомощность — как перед отцом, когда он вытаскивал ремень из брюк. Баки изо всех сил стиснул руку Стива.

— Не подходи! — сказал он смерти. — Уйди совсем!

Даже собственный голос звучал чудно и пугающе.

В ответ ветер снова зашевелил занавеску. Миссис Роджерс ушла как будто навсегда. За окнами мертво. Баки вдруг подумал о маме — наверняка она так же сидела с Фрэнсисом. Но смерть все равно унесла его, и хоть мама взрослая, она ничего не могла поделать.

На столике рядом с кроватью стоял тазик с водой, на боку висела тряпица. Баки намочил ее в воде и положил Стиву на лоб. Вода тут же потекла везде: по лицу и подбородку мелюзги Роджерса, даже по ушам. Тот дернулся и заговорил что-то бессмысленное.

— Тихо, лежи, — одернул его Баки. Он прислушивался к смерти; та не торопилась отходить. Когда ему надоело обмакивать тряпку в воду и протирать Стиву лицо, он забрался рядом с ним в кровать. Обнял его, загораживая. Если Бог увидит, что здесь только здоровый и никому не нужный Баки Барнс, он пожмет плечами и никого не станет забирать.

Когда за окном наконец послышались шаги и голоса, Баки швырнул тряпку обратно в таз, побежал в другую комнату и нырнул под плед. Вошедших было трое — миссис Роджерс, доктор, резко пахнущий больницей, и кто-то еще. Сквозь ресницы Баки видел, как доктор открывает дверь стивовой комнаты, включает свет, начинает бряцать инструментами. Над Баки кто-то склонился; он почувствовал знакомый запах перегара и пота.

— Так я его заберу, Сара, — сказал над ухом отцовский голос. Баки подняли на руки и понесли. Он старательно жмурил глаза, но, когда вышли из подъезда, отец сказал:

— Хорош притворяться.

Папаша Барнс был слегка нетрезвым, но не таким, как обычно в день получки.

— Тебе что, денег не дали?

— Дали, дали… Завтра вот леденцов вам купим. А теперь поздно, надо в кровать…

Он замычал:

— О Дэнни мой, зовут, зовут волынки…

Баки уткнулся носом в отцовское плечо. Его давно так не носили, как маленького.

— Стив не умрет, — сказал он в ворот отцовской рубашки.

— Верно, не умрет, — согласился отец. Они уже дошли до дома, но вместо того, чтоб нести его вверх, отец опустил Баки на крыльцо и присел сам. — Ты, главное, верь, что он выживет. Верь до последнего.

Было тепло, несмотря на ночь. Лето совсем близко. Очень глупо было бы умирать в каникулы.

— Почему Бог забрал Фрэнсиса? — все-таки спросил Баки. Отец мог бы разозлиться, но Баки чувствовал: сегодня — не станет.

— Фрэнсис был совсем маленький, — отец перекрестился своей огромной ручищей. — Я так думаю, Господь послал нам его по ошибке. А потом спохватился и взял обратно

— Как ту посылку из Лимерика? — мать все гадала, кто из родственников мог прислать им посылку, а оказалось, почтальон просто спутал фамилии.

— Верно, — кивнул отец. Баки немного успокоился. Стива невозможно ни с кем спутать.

— И потом — там у нас и больниц нормальных-то не было. А тут, — отец резко вздохнул. — Мы не для того сюда ехали, чтоб вы у нас тут умирали.

Он поднялся и тяжелыми шагами ушел в дом.

— О Дэнни мой, зовут, зовут волынки,  
Из дола в дол и вдаль, на склонах гор…

— А, чертов пьяный ирландец! — сказали с пятого этажа.

Баки остался сидеть в ночи на крыльце, как взрослый.

 

Той ночью Стива все-таки забрали в больницу. Но выписали быстро, уже через несколько дней. Мама на кухне говорила — у Сары Роджерс денег бы не хватило, хорошо, она дружит с докторами… Баки бегал к больнице каждый день после школы, но к Стиву его близко не подпускали. Зато миссис Роджерс подобрела и, если они виделись у больницы, давала Баки мятные конфеты. Баки перестал злиться на ябеду-Фрэнсиса с фотокарточки. Он слишком хорошо представлял теперь, как это — когда смерть подходит слишком близко. Он сходил на кладбище — забрал грязную, пропахшую землей грифельную доску. Стиву это не надо. А ему за нее все-таки влетело.

 

В день, когда Стив вернулся домой, Баки еле-еле досидел до конца уроков, потому что у него случилась эврика. И похлеще, чем у того Архимеда.

Стив опять сидел на кровати, был худее и тише обычного, даже глаза, кажется, стали еще светлее. Горло у него было перевязано. Баки забрался к нему на кровать, подгреб под себя ноги.

— Слушай меня, — сказал он таинственно. — Я кое-что понял очень важное.

— Я ужасно по тебе скучал, Бак, — хрипло сказал Стив.

— Меня не пускали… Но ты слушай. Я тут подумал… казу-ис-тически… Вот смотри. От ассмы ты не умер, правильно? От чахотки тоже. И от ангилы не умер, хотя тебя в больницу возили. А людям обычно одной болезни хватает…

— Что это ты хочешь сказать? — глаза у Стива были немного красными, но горели интересом.

— Что ты бессмертный, — сказал Баки. — Что на самом деле ты и не умрешь никогда. Потому что если б она могла, смерть бы тебя давно забрала. Других ведь забирает. А тебя не может.

— Врешь, — выдохнул Стив.

— Зуб даю, — торжественно сказал Баки.

Стив затих, переваривая сказанное. Потом как-то робко посмотрел на Баки:

— А ты теперь не будешь больше со мной дружить?

— С чего это, сопляк?

Мелюзга Роджерс даже не обозвался обратно.

— Ну, раз я не умираю… Тебе будет неинтересно.

— С чего это, — сказал Баки и взъерошил Стиву волосы. — Я не знаю никого бессмертного в нашем квартале. Даже во всем Бруклине не знаю.


End file.
